


Lunch Break

by charab



Series: Stamp Of Approval [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Paperwork ninjas, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charab/pseuds/charab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss proved out to be a rather eventful fifteen minutes, to all parties included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This, as well as the other works belonging to this series of drabbles, is a result from letting my sense of crack play with my tendency for micro managing. I regret nothing.
> 
> prompt: First Kiss

The first kiss had been a somewhat eventful quarter of an hour, for all the parties involved. In retrospect it was rather remarkable that it had lead to relatively small damages considering how it had had all the ingredients for an international disaster.  
  
Teuchi-san had been generously compensated for the unfortunate water damage which was a result from the occurrence that had both fried his cabling and left the scorch marks on the counter and wall panels. However, the person responsible for the odd explosion that had almost destroyed the ramen chef's kitchen was still under debate, so even though the repair costs had been paid and the ruffled feathers had been stroked down, the matter was nowhere near cleared, much to the administrative faculty's dismay. Whoever had known that the entourage of the Fire Daimyo had re-scheduled their arrival so that they had time to taste the legendary Ichiraku ramen before their agreed appointment at the Hokage Tower, Shiranui was left to hunt that one sad sod down. The owners of the five high-breed poodles that had been retrieved from the site were left with a polite message that their dogs could be picked up from the Inuzuka kennels and if they could fill in the forms C-76 and E-8 for reporting the estimated loss of prize money and the negotiated paycheck for the dog-walking genin team and their jounin captain so that they could receive a financial pardon for the spectacularly derailed D-rank it would be very much appreciated.  
  
As to how both an unfortunate rogue nin from Lightning and a wanted missing nin from Mist had been thrown into the mix, the summoned ANBU squad was said to be filling out a lottery ticket based on those odds while the oily gears of bureaucracy turned and then pulled to a screeching halt due to someone putting a semicolon in a section where it definitely shouldn't have been put.  
  
Nobody at the accounting department dared to guess exactly how big chunk it would cut out from their annual budget to repay the fine antique silk that had been ruined beyond salvation during that catastrophic fifteen minutes, seeing that the Daimyo's daughter-in-law had been accompanying the group on her very first diplomatic trip. On that note the afternoon shift threatened to go on a strike should they be left dealing with the shit-storm that was the little lady's overbearing relatives. In turn, on their way to the coffee room, the psych nins on shift mentioned to other department representatives that the bill from all the crisis counseling sessions for the noble ninnies might even out the numbers if they all played it just right. During the late afternoon coffee hour someone threw in that not only had Shiranui succesfully spotted his target it also looked like the ANBU department decided to donate one third of their lottery wins to the Konoha's orphanages, which made the personnel of both the educational and social work departments weep in joy, and one third to a new crisis account that had been opened in the aftermath of the event that was soon documented and filed in a neat little manila folder called:

' _Case No. 27568; Rokudaime Hokage_ _Hatake Kakashi_ _'s Third_ _Lunch_ _Date at Ichiraku Ramen. Ref.note: See the_ _attachment_ _s A_ _1_ _for the figures of the reported damage costs compared to the annual budget overview and_ _A_ _2_ _for_ _Konoha Academy_ _Headmaster_ _Umino Iruka's transcribed interview_ _(_ _2_ _nd_ _and 4_ _th_ _sections_ _highlighted)_ '.


End file.
